The aim of the project was to measure subjective response to ethanol, and putative biological markers for alcoholism in prepubertal boys who are offspring of alcoholics and in matched controls. Markers include: blood and breath acetaldehyde following a test dose of alcohol and acetaldehyde dehydrogenase, and transketolase in cell cultures from skin fibroblasts.